Of buttons, coats and favours
by chibi.hazel-chan
Summary: When a favour is received, a favour should be returned


**Of buttons, coats and favours**

Kanda scowled at the plain surface of the paper and unscrewed the ink pot sitting next to it. He dipped the end of the pen into it and held it over the paper, uncertain of what to write. Try as he might, he could not exactly remember much of this recent mission owing to the fact that it was just a simple mission; not dissimilar to the many hundreds if not thousands that he had undertaken before.

He sighed and set the pen down before yawning. He tried to squeeze something out of his memory but nothing came. The pen just hovered over the innocent stack of paper in front of him but nothing got written. He cursed softly under his breath at the upper echelon for suddenly wanting a mission report to be submitted for every single mission that they went on. It was not as if he could not write; having the English language forced down his throat for the past eight years had made him fairly competent in the language. He just hated the thought of writing out something that was so incredibly mundane and senseless. It was pure drudgery; undiluted agony.

He poised the pen over the paper for the third time as he rested his tired head on his other arm and began writing. Bit by bit the report grew and soon a few lines covered the top portion of the paper. His eyes constantly slid out of focus and his neat writing started to become mere squiggles as the once straight lines of writing overlapped each other. Before he knew it, he fell fast asleep.

Lavi chanced upon him and smiled. Kanda was scheduled to return on the day after tomorrow. However, being Kanda, he probably finished the mission as soon as possible and thus returned early. Lavi treaded quietly over to the lone figure sleeping on one of the benches in the vacant cafeteria. Bending over the sleeping exorcist, Lavi eased out the paper that was under Kanda's arm. He skimmed through the page and sighed before sitting down next to Kanda. Carefully, he removed the pen from Kanda's slack hand and pulled a fresh sheet of paper from the sheaf of paper that Kanda was sleeping on.

Kanda grunted and for a moment, Lavi thought he was going to wake up. Lavi watched him with bated breath and breathed easy when Kanda buried his head further into the crook of his arm. Suddenly, he realised that Kanda was shivering albeit very slightly. He shrugged off his coat and gingerly placed it on Kanda. He smiled resignedly as Kanda burrowed instinctively into the warm coat as if he were some helpless small animal. He ran his finger along Kanda's smooth cheek lovingly before turning back to the task at hand.

Dipping the pen into the ink pot, he started writing and the words flowed smoothly without a pause. He worked silently and soon, he was done. He slid the completed report back under Kanda's arm and left a short note for him. Lavi leaned close to Kanda and kissed him softly on his cheek before he headed back to the library with a satisfied and contented grin on his face.

Hours later, Kanda woke with a start. He sat up and the first thing that he saw was a completed mission report on the table. He frowned as he tried to work the crick out of his neck. Scrutinizing the report in front of him, Kanda immediately knew who was responsible for it. The ends of his lips tilted up slightly as he read the small note accompanying the report.

_To my dearest Yuu-chan_

_Please take good care of yourself. What if someone decides to take advantage of you while you are sleeping here? I would get jealous you know… Anyway I've helped you complete your mission report. I doubt they can tell that it wasn't written by you; I am a master of imitation after all. Your_ _handwriting is so easy to copy. Gotta go now, if not gramps will skin me._

_Love you,_

_Your baka usagi_

Kanda folded the note and kept it in his pocket. He pulled the coat off his back and folded it carefully. Picking up the report, he stood up and was about to leave when he stepped on something. He lifted his foot and stared at the accursed item before realizing what it was. In the dim light, he was able make out Lavi's name on the back of the button. Slipping the button into his pocket, Kanda left the cafeteria and made his way to Komui's office.

The Order slowly woke up as the quiet last hours of the night slipped away. The hustle and bustle of the Order seldom reached the library which was why when Lavi finally woke up, it was already lunchtime.

Lavi stirred slowly and lazily peeled open his eye. He covered his face with his arm to shield off the assault of the late morning sunlight on his face. He pressed his face into his pillow and vaguely wondered how he had ended up on the couch at the back of the library. He had pulled another all-nighter and the last thing he could remember was falling asleep on top of yet another thick and uncomfortable book. Stretching lightly, he turned and buried his face into the pillow. Except that, this time, the pillow actually spoke and nudged him gently in the shoulders.

"Lavi, stop that…"

Lavi looked up and saw the perfect face of his lover above him. He smiled and turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Kanda's slender waist. He continued to lie on Kanda's lap as Kanda ran his hand through Lavi's red locks of hair. Lavi caught Kanda's hand and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"Yuu-chan is still the best."

Kanda pulled his hand away and rubbed his knuckles into Lavi's temple. Lavi grimaced slightly at the pain and sat up. He cosied up next to Kanda and rested his head on his shoulders. Their hands sought each other and as their fingers entwined together, Lavi's face brightened up with the comfort it brought. Kanda gently pushed Lavi's head off his shoulders.

"Baka usagi, if there's anyone who needs to take better care of themselves, it should be you. Fancy you sleeping on top of your books," Kanda lightly chided.

Lavi grinned and laid his head back on Kanda's shoulder. He loved it when Kanda shows this rare and caring side of him.

"Yuu, what were you doing in the library anyway? You usually would not come here even if I begged you to."

Kanda snorted and pushed Lavi's coat to him. "I came to return this."

Lavi smiled and took the coat, placing light kisses on Kanda's cheek in the process. "Thanks!"

Kanda scowled at the show of affection and inched away from Lavi. The redhead laughed and got the message, and got out of Kanda's personal space. He shrugged on the coat and dusted it down. As he did so, he noticed something different about one of the coat buttons. The topmost button looked somewhat familiar but was newer than the rest of the buttons. He thought he had seen that button somewhere. Lavi fingered it and was amused when he saw why.

"Yuu, you've gave me your button by mistake."

Kanda stared at him and one of his brows gave an irritated twitch at Lavi's singsong voice. "I did not," he said obstinately.

"But your name is on the back of it," protested Lavi.

"Unless...," he continued mischievously, "You gave it to me on purpose?"

Kanda gave him a haughty look as Lavi once again invaded his personal space. "Treat it as a return of favour."

Lavi looked genuinely confused. "You're returning me a favour? Was it because of the report?"

"I don't want to owe a rabbit a favour," he said simply.

Lavi laughed and kissed Kanda. "I'll accept it then."

Kanda grunted and stood up. "I'm going to get lunch. You're coming?"

Lavi bounced up and latched himself on Kanda's arm. "I got a better suggestion; why don't we go to town for lunch? It'll be my treat."

Kanda showed a small smile. "Let's go then."

Lavi pulled Kanda towards the door. "And maybe after that, we could go on a date if you want?"

Kanda rolled his eyes at Lavi and smirked. "Maybe."

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the idea as always. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
